The Very Last Episode, Really!
__NoTOC__ The Very Last Episode, Really! is the finale to Total Drama Island. Summary Chris comments on the morning in Muskoka, and then comments that this is the final, and most dramatic episode, of the show yet. After eight weeks, the show will come to an end. Two campers remain, and only one will be left at the end of the day, and win a check for $100,000. At the campfire pit, Chris reveals the finalists' recorded thoughts. Owen mentions nothing but positive thoughts about the camp, the food, and the other campers, while Gwen's are almost all negative, although she mentions there were a few campers she got along with. Chef also comments that he had better jobs in prison, although he is glad Owen was appreciative of his efforts. Both finalists mention they'll be remembered for their great personalities. Chris welcomed back the other campers voted out, and tells them to sit in marked bleachers for the camper they want to win. Bridgette, Cody, DJ, Eva, Justin, Katie, LeShawna, Lindsay, Sadie, and Trent all sit in support of Gwen, while Beth, Courtney, Duncan, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Noah, and Tyler sit in support of Owen. Heather is wearing a wig because of the previous episode's challenge, and comments in the confessional that she has sabotaged Gwen by leaving a laxative-filled cupcake outside her cabin for her, with a note saying it was from Trent. Gwen is concerned that Heather is smiling so much, but Owen dismisses it that she is either happy for them, or likes her new wig. Gwen marvels that a negative thought hasn't crossed his mind. Chris tells the finalists to tell the other campers what they would do with the money if they won, and why they deserve it. Gwen mentions that the rest of high school should be simple after going through the show. She mentions that, true to her word, she would split her winnings with Owen, and use the rest to travel and put away to study art history. LeShawna and Trent cheer her on, while Chris calls it sweet, but boring. Owen says he'll use the money to throw a large party, and invite the rest of the campers. Owen's team cheer, and Bridgette, DJ, Justin, Katie, and Sadie leave Gwen's bleachers to join Owen's. When Owen comments that he'll throw the party on a yacht, Lindsay joins his side. Chris announces the final challenge: The Rejected Olympic relay. First, Gwen wears a chicken hat, and Owen wears a cow hat. They first must climb a flagpole and grab a flag from the top, which Geoff worries will be tough for Owen. Next, they must cross a three hundred meter balance beam over a gorge carrying an eagle's egg. Owen remarks sarcastically that it doesn't seem too bad, but Chris reveals that the man-eating sharks are waiting if they fall off. The last part of the race is a long distance run to the finish line, where the first person to cross wins. The race begins. Trent accompanies Gwen, while Izzy and Geoff accompany Owen, the former screaming at Owen to encourage him to move faster. Gwen is nonplussed with Trent, and says that even though he's rooting for her, she doesn't like him. Trent thought she was over Heather kissing him, and Gwen comments that she is, but that doesn't mean she likes him. Gwen attempts to climb her flagpole, but finds it extremely slippery, as Heather greased it earlier. Gwen tells Trent that he might as well help since he's there. Trent removes his shirt and mops up the grease, causing Gwen to daydream until LeShawna snaps her out of it. Owen is also having trouble climbing the pole, and Geoff, Heather, and Izzy are trying to push him up. He does get to the top and retrieves the flag, but Gwen has taken the lead and Heather orders him to hurry. In a brief flashback, Chris is attempting to test the balance beam stunt with a new intern, because all of the other interns had died already. He starts to cross the beam, but Chris distracts him and he falls to the man-eating sharks who promptly devour him. However, Chris believes the stunt is safe enough. Gwen tells Trent to go cheer for Owen, since Trent wants to go to his party. However, Trent says he does, but he wants to take Gwen. They reach the gorge and Trent goes to the other side. He asks Chris why they have to carry an eagle's egg, but Chris doesn't reveal the answer. Owen's group reaches the gorge, and Heather tells Owen that she wants him to have the party, and she's trying to help him, but he needs to work harder. Gwen struggles to maintain her balance, but encouragement from Trent helps her focus. Heather wonders when the cupcake will kick in. As the two cross the gorge, they hear loud eagle screeching, where Chris reveals the purpose of the eagles' eggs, that incensed eagle parents will swoop at the campers to attempt to get the eggs back. Duncan is impressed, but Courtney is mortified, thinking they could both die. Duncan responds that this is life at its rawest, and Courtney confides that she does think danger is hot. The two start to make out between denying liking each other. Gwen and Owen move faster across the gorge. Trent starts to tell Gwen he loves her, but Gwen interrupts, saying she can't take the distraction, to which Heather responds by bringing Justin to the gorge and ripping his shirt off, distracting Gwen, Owen, the eagles, and the sharks. However, prodding from Trent allows her to focus, where she finishes crossing the gorge and continues on. Owen finishes later, and says soothing words to the egg before Heather yells at him to finish the race. During the long distance run, Gwen thanks Trent for the cupcake, but Trent responds that he never gave her one. He asks if it was good, but Gwen doesn't know, as she gave it to Owen. Meanwhile, the laxatives kick in, and Owen runs to the outhouse. Gwen clarifies for Trent that she isn't angry at him, but she doesn't trust him and he can't make it up to her. Trent responds by carrying a large boulder as proof of his love, however, Gwen thinks he's crazy. At the finish line, Lindsay worries that Owen is losing and thus, the yacht party won't happen. Izzy comes up with a plan, but she needs a large electric fan, which Chris has in his trailer to get a windswept look for his hair. The finalists near the finish line with Gwen in the lead and an exhausted Owen barely keeping pace. Trent, carrying the boulder, falls behind, where Owen encourages him, saying he's getting through to Gwen. Owen and Trent collapse and have to crawl to keep moving, while Leshawna and Cody cheer for Gwen. Izzy arrives with a plate of brownies, and has Lindsay turn the fan on to blow the scent towards Owen. However, Lindsay has the fan backwards and blows the other way, knocking off Heather's wig. She chases after it, disparaging her teammates, and angering LeShawna enough for her to lock Heather in the confessional. Lindsay turns the fan in the correct direction and Owen smells the brownies. With a renewed sense of energy, Owen barrels through Gwen. |-| Ending 1= After falling to the ground, Gwen decides to give up on the money, but Trent convinces her to keep going and not to lose because she was mad. Owen tackles Izzy for the brownies, but she's standing in front of the finish line, so this allows Gwen time to run past the finish line. At the campfire ceremony, Gwen is awarded the one hundred thousand dollars, and declares that after school, there may still be enough money for a party for everyone there, except Heather. |-| Ending 2= He crashes into Izzy and wins the challenge. Trent consoles Gwen, and comments that at least they get to go to a great party. When Gwen reminds Trent that he didn't pick up the boulder, he picks up Gwen instead. He asks her to go out with him, and she agrees. Owen is glad and says they're coming to the party together. At the final campfire ceremony, Chris announces Owen as the winner, who cheers and recieves his check and the final marshmallow. Geoff comments that it's time for them to do something, to which Duncan, Geoff, and Owen pick up Chris and throw him into the lake to the cheers of the other campers and Chef. When the boys chase after Chef to throw him in the lake next, Gwen asks if Heather is happy to see Chef get thrown in the lake. Heather denies it, but eventually agrees. Notes *'Eliminated:' Owen (Ending 1)/Gwen (Ending 2) *'Continuity:' This episode takes place eight weeks after the first two episodes and one day after the Season Recap. Characters Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 1) Category:Season Finale